Sparrow's Flight
by WildSouls3434
Summary: On a quiet evening, the X-Men find out about Magneto's new plan that will change the course of evolution . . . and change the fate of one very special girl. My first Fanfiction about one of my favourite TV shows my first OC. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1 - Cerebro

Chapter 1

* * *

Logan smoked on a cigar as he walked down the path to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. It was really a school for mutant children, founded and owned by Professor Charles Xavier.

A few minutes earlier, the professor had summoned him telepathically to come to him at once.

Logan looked up at the late evening sky. If it was his choice, he would find a space to sit in quite solitude and stay there all night.

But he owed Professor Xavier everything, so he did as he was told.

When Logan entered the mansion, he went straight to the elevator that went down to the basement which housed Cerebro. Cerebro was the huge computer-like device that the professor used time after time to track down mutants and bring them to the institute.

Logan entered Cerebro, and walked straight up to the professor. Professor Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair with his eyes closed. Logan quietly chewed on his cigar and stood behind the professor waiting, not patiently, but was still quiet.

"Logan; cigar," Professor Xavier reminded him. Since his arrival to the institute, this constant nagging of the non-smoking policy had become a sort of tradition between Logan and the professor. But tradition or not, Logan still unwillingly pulled the cigar out of his mouth.

Logan looked around Cerebro, as if he was trying to find an ash tray. Obviously he did not, so he pressed the cigar onto his hand. It hurt like crazy of course, but as always Logan's healing abilities worked their magic, healing the cigar burn till you would not have known it was there.

"So," Logan said, "Where's Shades and the others?"

"Teaching," Professor Xavier answered. "Now, you are probably wondering why I called you hear."

"Yeah, about that – we really need to have a chat about boundaries and personal space," Logan grumbled, referring to the professor's somewhat irritating telepathic way of communication.

The professor, still with his eyes closed, smiled his little knowing smile, "Another time perhaps."

Professor Xavier opened his eyes then and looked at Logan. "I called you here because it seems that Cerebro has had an evolution of its own."

Suddenly a hologram-like map of the world appeared and spread out of the two men. On it was the silhouettes of millions of people. The humans were coloured white and about a quarter were red - the mutants. Just as they were the first time the professor shown Cerebro to Logan

But this time, something was different. There was also another set of silhouettes. These new ones were purple in colour and doubled the number of red silhouettes.

"What's this," asked Logan, clearly clueless.

"This," the professor said patiently, "Is Cerebro's evolution. For some reason, Cerebro can now detect people who have the mutant gene. But from what I gather, these people have a dormant gene. So we must be careful and watch out for any possible new arrivals."

An alarm suddenly went off. Logan's head snapped around then back to the professor. Professor Xavier had taken off the headset that connected him to Cerebro and turned around to Logan with his hands against his temples, clearly concentrating. He then looked at Logan.

"Get to the surface."


	2. Chapter 2 - Magneto's Message

Chapter 2

* * *

Logan and the professor raced to the ground level of the mansion. Everyone who lived there was going to the living room. The two men moved swiftly as the crowd parted to let them through.

Upon arrival in the living room, Logan saw that Ororo and Jean were already there. The two women turned to face him and the professor.

"What's happening?" asked the professor asked.

"I'm not sure," Ororo said, "Something must have set off the alarms."

Logan snorted, "You honestly think that some_thing_ set the alarms off?"

Scott ran into the room at that moment, holding an opened envelope in his hand. "I hate to agree with him," he said, "But he's right."

Scott gave the envelope to the professor then moved over to the television. Professor Xavier read a quick note, with Logan and the other teachers reading over his shoulder. It read a frequency that had to be changed on the television.

Scott went over to the television, and changed the frequency to the one on the page. When he moved away, there were a few moments of silence, and then the television flickered with static. Then the picture cleared, and a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"_Hello Charles,"_ said Magneto, _"Miss me?"_

* * *

Logan ground his teeth together in anger. He had harboured a grudge against Magneto since he had kidnapped his young friend Rouge. But he wasn't the only person with a history with Magneto; Professor Xavier had been friends with him back in the day when they were young, before he had tried (and very nearly succeeded) to start World War Three.

Magneto stood almost in complete shadow, wearing his suit and helmet. But from what everyone could see, he was in some kind of large cave and they could hear a source of water somewhere behind him.

"What does he want?" whispered Jean. Logan looked at her. He knew that when she was a child, both the professor and Magneto had brought her to the institute, away from her terrified parents. He almost moved to comfort her, but Scott moved first, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"_Hello brothers. You are probably wondering what I want," _continued Magneto, _"So I am not going to postpone the subject. Do you remember Senator Kelly and our little experiment?"_

Ororo took in a slight but sharp breath. She remembered him very well. She had held his hand as he had died, melting into a puddle of water.

A few years before, Magneto had kidnapped Senator Kelly to be the subject of a cruel experiment that was intended to turn all the heads of state from all over the world into mutants. Using a kind of radiation, Magneto had unnaturally turned the senator into a mutant. But as his body had not been able to deal with the transformation, he had died in a matter of days.

"_Well, since then,"_ Magneto said, _"I have done my research. And I have recently discovered how to make the effects more . . . permanent. And so no-one could possibly die in the process."_

"What is this guy getting at?" Logan muttered, but everyone shushed him as not to miss any important information that could come out of the egocentric man's mouth.

"_You see, I will be performing the same experiment as I did on our poor senator. But I will be changing a very important variable. Instead of using a normal human being, I will be using someone with the dormant mutant gene."_

Everyone in the room gasped. Except the professor who was staring intensely at his old friend.

"_Would you like to meet the lucky participant?"_ Magneto asked. The camera moved to a darker part of the cave show a chair made entirely of metal. In it was a slumped figure. When the camera adjusted to the light, Logan almost let his claws out.

"That sick bastard!" he said furiously.

Because in the chair, was a small girl.


	3. Chapter 3 - Suiting Up

**Hi people! This is the third chapter for my X-Men story. I know it has been a while but I have been really busy with school and such.**

**In the reviews of previous chapters, people have told me that I'm moving too fast with the story, and for that I apologise. I'll try to make this chapter as long a necessary. Also, if anyone has any ideas on this story, I'm completely open. Anyway, please comment and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It took the Professor very little time to send all the students to their dorm rooms. They all seemed depressed after Scott had turned off the television, so an early night seemed like the best option for all of the young ones.

It was times like this that Jean wished that she hadn't graduated the high school the year before. What she would give to go into her room, bury herself under her bed sheets and go to sleep, forgetting for a few hours the most recent of their problems. But that was just a distant fantasy.

After she and her now official boyfriend Scott had finished their schooling, Professor Xavier had promoted them to almost full time instructors at the Institute. It was a great honour of course, but also at time a great burden.

At that moment, Jean, Scott, Logan, Ororo and the Professor where sitting in his large study, trying to decide on what course of action they were going to take. After all, planning a rescue and then executing it is not the easiest thing in the world.

"Well, the poor kid needs our help," Scott was saying, "I say we suit up and go get her."

Logan sighed with irritation. "Oh come on! This couldn't be a more obvious trap if Magneto held up a big sign saying 'We Have Cookies'!"

As Scott frowned behind his glasses, Jean put her hand on his shoulder, sensing his worry turning into impatient anger. Feeling Jean's hand, Scott immediately relaxed, but still gave Logan an annoyed glance.

Ororo looked her colleges over and sighed. "I agree with Logan: it would be very unwise to face Magneto, especially on his own territory."

Professor Xavier, who had stayed quiet, raised his hand. "Everyone is right in their own way. Though barging into Magneto's stronghold would be lunacy, we cannot leave that child there."

Professor Xavier then paused and looked up at the large oak wood door. The other instructors looked there as well, and all got the same idea.

The Professor smiled, "I think our conversation is no longer private." Using his telekinesis, he opened the door which swung inwards and five teenagers tumbled inside. There was a fair bit of groans and cursing as they righted themselves.

"Well that was like, pointlessly painful," said Kitty Pryde as she linked hands with Evan Daniel's so he could pull her up onto her feet.

"Ja," agreed Kurt in his thick German accent as he rubbed the back of his blue, fur covered head.

"Well, ya'll should have seen it comin'; I said this would happen," Rouge's Southern drawl coming a little way apart from the rest of the group as she helped herself up (even now she made sure that no one would be hurt by her power.)

There was only one person left on the carpeted floor. The boy had presumably been at the bottom of the pile. A slow chuckle came from under a mop of long, sandy blonde hair. It took Scott a few seconds to realise who this young boy was.

"Alex?"

Another chuckle emitted from Alex and Scott shook his head fondly as he moved over to his younger brother stand up. Grinning, Alex looked back at the door and said in his usual cheerful, unconcerned tone, "Awesome!"

Scott hugged his brother, then pulled away still smiling. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

Alex draped his arm over Scott's shoulders, "My folks and I had a talk. I said I wanted to really understand more about my powers and they said that I could come here if I wanted to."

"Well – that's great!" Scott said, delighted.

There was a cough from behind the brothers and they turned to see the Professor waiting patiently for the reunion to finish, "Hello Alex, how are you?"

"Oh doin' great Professor!"

Logan looked sceptical, "You gonna introduce us or what?"

Scott shrugged sheepishly, "Well, you already know Professor Xavier and Jean. This is Logan and Ororo, the other instructors; and I'm guessing you just met these guys?" nodding towards the teens.

"Yeah! You got a great set-up here," Alex said.

"Look," Logan interrupted, "This is all very nice, but we have a job to do, so if you'll excuse us." He then moved past the group and out the door.

"Hey – how come we're not going?" Evan said begrudgingly.

"Well, we were –" Professor Xavier started to say.

"Yeah," Kitty interrupted in the same tone as Evan, "Most of us were, like, in the exact same situation! So we should totally be helping!"

"Could you go for an entire sentence without saying 'like' or 'totally'?" Rouge sighed, again cutting off the Professor.

"If you would let me speak," Professor Xavier's calming voice rang through the minds of all in the room that silenced all spoken words and stopped a possible fight between Rouge and Kitty. "I was just going to say that you should get you're uniforms."

The five teens gaped at him, then laughed and ran off, some giving each other high-fives.

"What about Alex? He just got here and I'm dumping him!" Scott asked.

Alex, still with his arm around his older brother grinned again, "It's fine man; you've got a job to do."

"Yeah, but what are you going to do? You don't know anyone. And the people that you do know will be away for about a day!" Scott looked to the other instructors for help, "Help me out here. What can he do?"

Professor Xavier rubbed his chin, "Hmm – Alex, how would you like to see how we run missions?"

If his smile got any bigger, Alex's face would have split, "For reals? Yeah I'd love too!"

"Great," Scott said, then stopped, "Wait, what?! That's not what I meant!"

The Professor raised an eyebrow, "You wanted your brother to be close to you, this is your chance. Besides, there are those younger than him going on missions all the time."

"Yes, but they're trained almost every day!" Scott protested, "The most training Alex has done is surfing in the morning!"

"Hey, I resent that," Alex said, then paused, "I surf in the afternoon too."

Scott sighed, now more worried, "See?"

"He will be fine," Professor Xavier assured him, "You have my word."

Scott sighed again – there was no winning with a professor. "Fine," he turned to Alex who was really trying to hide his excitement, "But you listen to all orders; no questions asked. Got it?"

"Yep!"

Scott sighed, not entirely convinced, "OK then. Go get a jacket and meet us at the Blackbird."

Alex turned and ran off, then appeared a few seconds later with another awkward grin on his face, "Um bro, where is it?"

Scott, remembering that Alex had been to the Institute maybe once before, laughed at himself then followed his younger brother out. Professor Xavier motioned to the other instructors and they finally made their way out the wooden door.

* * *

**So, what do you think? OK, so Alex is my favourite X-Man Evolution character and I think he deserves more love (and screen time but that's just my opinion!)**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but thank you for your patience. I hope you've enjoyed this. Bye.**


End file.
